someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
You Killed Me!
As a kid, I remember playing tons of games with my dad on my old Sega Genesis. Golden Axe, TMNT, but I really loved playing Sonic with him. He would play as sonic and I would play as tails. We always laughed because I could die as many times as i wanted and as long as he was alive, I would fly down from the top of the screen as if nothing happened. But after a while we kinda gave up on the game. I was growing up and it really hadn't made sense to play it anymore. But now that i'm more grown-up I'm starting to wish we had. It was a great bonding experience for the both of us. Now that I think about it, its probably the only reason I decided to even dust off that old cartridge. When I turned the system on to play it, I recieved the welcoming "SEGA!" tune. After this I was instantely directed to the title screen. But something looked different, some graphics were glitched and some of the colors looked a bit off. I assumed the game was just having issues due to age and took the cartridge out, blew on it, and pressed the reset button. The game booted up fine this time and the game ran normal. I noticed it asked if i wanted to start a new game or continue an old game. I scrolled down to the load game button, hoping I would be able to pick up where we had left off. I found a save that looked very similar to the one we had made. Delighted, I quickly clicked on the save file. As i got into the game, something weird had happened, It reset my gameplay. I remembered us getting very far in the game, but it sent me right to green hill zone. Confused, I headed over to the system and reset it again. This time it booted up without the normal tune. And when the title screen started, the color glitches happened again. The whole screen made a series of flashes, the game got darker everytime. I decided to just try and play the game. As i went on to the new game / load game screen, my buttons seemed to press themselves down, clicking on new game. This really freaked me out, but curiousity lead me to continue playing. I played through the level, making sure that I killed every enemy. I was hoping that if I had finished the level, the game would noticed the glitches and work properly. The closer I got to the end of the level, the more i noticed the look that sonic was giving me. Yah, me! It was like sonic was mad at me or something, he seemed like he was looking right into my soul. I can't explain it, but it was making my heart go cold and my stomach drop. More than anything, I felt in danger. I wanted to quit but something was telling me that i should suck it up and continue. I went to the next zone, but something was changed this time. The level was labeled "You Killed Me!" In shock, i set down the controller. I now know what he was mad at me about. All those time that I had killed tails just for a laugh, all those times that i dove into the spikes. I never really considered his feelings. I decided at this point to give my dad a call. I put the game on pause and I told him about what I had just experienced. But in the middle of the call, the game started back up. This time at 100% volume. Being startled by the sound, I dropped my phone and screamed. I looked back at my controller and noticed the buttons were clicking like before. This time, even more agressively. It was like the game was playing itself. Suddenly the background changed, It turned bloody and evil. The music had changed as well. I heard cries of "Help Me!" I gripped ahold of myself , was I just hearing things? I thought about what I had just heard and decided to shut down the system. EpicMission (talk) 03:37, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story